Eternal Resonance
by CrazyGirl92
Summary: Soul and Maka's relationship is growing but how will their relationship deal when they are again forced to fight a upcoming enemy. They must learn what the changes within themselves and the world mean all the while having to deal with the possibility of saving Crona and all the things that life as a Meister and Death Scythe entail. Will their friends be able to help? R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: My name is Crazygirl hello there. I do not own a thing but my evil twisted plots that pop up into my brain when reading amazing manga's and books and watching amazing shows. So I will keep this short and say this is my first fanfic in a while and I will not give up on this one! And this is based off the manga people… so if you didn't read it there might be some spoilers and does anyone like soul eater not I mean it's a spin-off set before so tech we never really find out…. Oh why was the ending kind of cliff-hangery!**

Chapter one: A Day in the Life

The sun rose up across the sky filling it with bright rays of pinks, blues, purples and oranges beginning the everyday ritual to wake the city below. The city that once was slowly being consumed by the madness of the Kishin only a year ago was once again peaceful. Death City's citizens were all slowly getting woken up with the lights and loud laughter of the sun. Deep within the city an apartment near Shibusen stood, inside were two sleeping bodies, one a male with striking white hair that was forever messy and deep crimson eyes slammed his fist into a buzzing clock next to his bed.

"Grr damn clock so uncool" The male muttered looking to see the time read six a clock. He only just turned over when a soft knock interrupted his attempts to go back into blissful slumber. He growled softly his wavelength automatically rising slightly acknowledging the person at the door.

"Maka" He muttered as the door opened revealing a petite young woman with a heavy book in her hand. He looked over to see a head ash-blonde hair that as usual was in low pigtails and bright green eyes smiling at him leaning over him.

"Soul its almost time for school, even for an official _Death Scythe_" She stressed the last words playfully one hand ruffling his hair.

"That's the _Last Death Scythe_ tiny tits" He grinned tiredly before his eyes widened as his wavelength felt her own spike up.

"MAKA CHOP!"

BAM! A huge lump formed onto Soul's head making him look at his meister with a glare so not cool.

'_That jerk! You'd think he would start growing up!'_

Soul blinked there was no way he could have possibly heard what she was thinking without using their soul resonance not like this anyway this was unconscious and even during a resonance they are able to control what they convey to each other. This was well completely unprecedented as far as he knew. He shrugged it off he must be imagining things so instead he did exactly what he normally does in this sort of thing.

"Geez Maka what book did you use this time?" He groaned rubbing his throbbing head as he gently got off the ground and went into his closet starting to change. Maka turned her head and muttered "The Odyssey, I got it from Death Library." Soul just chuckled slipping into his usual clothes before picking up his backpack and unconsciously grabbed her hand.

"Come on no use in risking your perfect attendance right?"

Maka smiled slinging her own bag over her shoulder. "Right"

At Shibusen the elite group of Spartoi sat sitting around the steps of the academy. The group sat patiently except for one with gravity defying bright blue hair. This meister happened to be jumping up screaming at the top of his lungs how he surpasses god. A tall young woman with long dark hair looked at him with exasperation and fondness.

"Black Star please climb down from there" She pleaded looking toward the rest of the group who seemed to roll their eyes in unison.

"NO THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL RISE ABOVE THE GODS!" The blue haired loud mouth continued to yell making those below him cringe.

"Idiot where is Maka when you need her" Mumbled a pink haired girl shooting her dark green eyes over to the entrance.

The dark haired girl, Tsubaki, sighed and smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders on two sides creating a sandwich via the Thompson Sisters.

"Don't worry Maka-chan will be here and she will Maka- Chop Black Star until he cant see straight!" The youngest smiled at Kim while squeezing Tsubaki reassuringly.

"But they should be here by now Patty" Tsubaki said looking at the large clock inside the school behind them.

"Psh Tsubaki you have no faith in us so not cool"

The group turned to the entrance to where their friends have appeared. Kim wasted no time abandoning her spot next to Ox she raced toward Maka pulling her into a hug and wailed quietly.

"Shut up Black Star! Soon we fear he will start his welcome speech all over again and HE HAS A PARTNER!"

"You know how he gets but don't worry, OI BLACK STAR" Maka hollered catching the attention of her blue haired friend. He looked down and smirked jumping down right in front of her, Kim let her go and stepped back into her place next to Ox who silently wrapped an arm around her.

"You know you could have just had Tsubaki talk to him he does listen to her"

" But Maka does it with such flair" Ox shook his head while the rest of Spartoi laughed having heard after all they weren't exactly trying to be quite. Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Jacqueline giggled while the others held back their laughs at the scene before them.

Black Star was clutching his head yelling out loud about how unfair it was that she could pull a book out of nowhere and never miss a hit. Maka was giggling while Soul stood next to her hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

"AHHHH OH NO WE MUST GO TO CLASS BEFORE WE ARRIVE AT AN UNSYMERTICAL TIME!" Kid yelled facing the clock clearly forgetting that technically he does not have to attend any more. Everyone stared blankly at him looking at each other seemingly to say who is going to remind him.

Kilik coughed "Um... Kid you're the new Lord Death technically you don't have to and I know that sense the Kishin was defeated we canceled classes for a summer break. You don't have to start the new school year as a student."

Kid, err well technically Lord Death, turned around looking stern and more godly.

"I realize this but considering all the changes we have made, we will all be aging out as Shibusen students this year. I may be Lord Death but I want to graduate with my friends." Kid then turned around and walked through the doors with the rest of the Spartoi team walking behind him.

Soul went and grabbed Maka's hand without either of them looking down. Something glowed causing Liz to turn toward the pair. She saw a spark of what seemed to be silver light glow around them for a second she looked to see if any of the Spartoi noticed. No one did and she had to wonder if this was due to Soul becoming a Death Scythe. After all the Death Scythe's never stay with one Meister for long.

Maka groaned softly as she sat down in her seat, everyone was staring at them. It was weird because she thought for sure the battle with the Kishin would be forgotten to be gossiped about when Shibusen opened its doors also to witches so they can learn to control their magic and possibly wield a weapon. But that sadly however was not the case; the integration of witches into the school has been tense but overall very successful.

"Maka are you alright?" Liz asked tilting her head from her seat above them. Her voice knocked Soul out of his thoughts and he turned to his meister looking over her for any signs of distress. Maka smiled at both of them " I'm fine its just everyone keeps talking about our battle with the Kishin… "

Soul looked at his meister softly and took her shaking hand in his, " I know you don't have to say anything". Maka smiled thankfully at him while Liz looked over at Tsubaki and Black Star who both shook their heads and the latter mouthed "Whipped" making Patty giggle. Tsubaki shook her head while looking over her friends with a smile.

"Don't worry Maka it will die down soon." Black Star spoke making the others look at him after all it wasn't often that Black Star would say something so mature and understanding.

"_It doesn't really shock me however that Black Star said that. I mean he has known Maka the longest out of anyone"_ Tsubaki thought with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks from thinking about her meister.

Professor Stein walked the halls of his laboratory to find his wife and new born child in the newly decorated room that was refurnished to feel more like a child's room than another small laboratory.

"Franken?" Marie asked her blonde hair pulled up into bun while she crossed her arms in front of the crib that held their sleeping child. He gave her a slightly maddened grin before nudging to outside the room. Once outside and slowing the door to their child's room she looked at him with a hurry-up- or – I –will- hurt- you look.

"Marie… it's Sid he just left a message for us to meet with Lord Death"

" But we have no one to watch over…" Stein shushed her with a peck on the lips.

"I've already called Eruka Frog she agreed to watch her" Marie looked skeptical while their relationships have improved Eruka was a major player in how the Kishin was able to be revived.

"We need to go Marie you're a Death Scythe and he said it was urgent that it could have a huge consequences for all of us"

"Why don't we call Spirit…." She wondered of and shivered, "Never mind."

**Lord Death's Meeting Room**

Meeting in Kid's father's old room seemed like the only right thing to do to honor the late Lord Death. The current Lord Death known as Death the kid sat in a circular chair surrounded by other similar chairs that surrounded a circular table. Kid added this in order to make future meetings comfortable and offered a sense of security to those who met with him because it helped visually make everyone seem on the same level. Something that Kid found helpful as Kim helped him muddle through things with the Witches.

Those who were present were Sid, Nygus, Stein, Marie, Kid, Azusa, and Spirit. Kid looked around nodding and signaled for Sid to begin the meeting.

"Alright, So as some of you know Lord Death sent me on a mission to discover any more abandoned hideouts of the witch Medusa"

Spirit turned to Stein and the man nodded causing Spirit to growl softly muttering a "Horrible woman."

"Well we found evidence of 20 unknown places of residence in which Medusa has resided. The closest one is the only one I have had investigated upon finding notes on her experiments with Black Blood"

"Why are these notes of any importance now?" Kid asked.

"Because the notes I found show detail by detail how she was able to put the black blood and Ragnarok into Crona. The steps of how Black Blood was created with a safe where a sample of Crona's old blood untainted remains and how to reverse it…"

**So what do you think? This is my first Fanfic in a long time. Please Review and tell me what you think. I was thinking of how the manga ended and I couldn't leave it like that especially with how they did the Anime. I love both and I think both versions hold interesting ideas and it got me thinking and this is the result. So please Review the more reviews I get the more I will want to update! The next update should be up within the next two weeks. That will be my goal so wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thanks to .Evans,** **PandaMoeniam, Pettyolives, Reedmanish**

Chapter Two: We can what?

Spirit slammed his hands onto the table jumping onto his feet causing the table to shake under what Kid determined as controlled anxiety if there was such a thing. "What do you mean reverse the Black Blood?" He asked louder than necessary. His knuckles cracked against the dark wood of the table perfectly matching the stressed and worry lines that were barely visible and the only tells as to what his age must be.

Sid sighed, "The notes are still being looked over by the witches. Forgive me Lord Death I thought it be best to leave it to them. After all it is in their language." _"We have no idea what else Medusa could have done to Crona. Let alone what safety measures she installed along with the black blood."_

Kid nodded but one obvious question was left unasked. "What does this possible 'cure' of Black Blood mean for someone like Soul?"

"No one knows. The only two we knew to be infected were Crona and Soul. The difference is Crona's body was full of Black Blood while Soul was infected by the cut across his chest from defending Maka. The Black Blood is meant to increase one's madness the only thing the witches were able to tell me for sure is that whatever is in those notes was made specifically incase Crona failed. And we still have to go over the other hideouts for the rest of her notes" Sid explained wearily glancing at Spirit who backed off and was muttering something in Stein's ear.

Stein coughed fixing his glasses that went askew due to Spirit's overabundance of energy. "It seems to me that while we could possibly reverse the effects, but it could simply pull all the blood back from the moon unleashing both Crona and Azusa from Crona's trap."

"This is why we need authorization to search through the rest of the witch's labs. This time we at least have a specific purpose and the searches can be done fairly quickly After all the man I was would never allow for anything less" Sid reasoned. The newly named Lord Death sat with his hands running through his hair cursing the Witch that caused all of this and ultimately lead to the death of his father the previous Lord Death.

He sighed he would need to train with Patty and Liz after this, "Is there anything else we should know about before proceeding?"

After receiving a shake of head from everyone around the room he spoke.

"Sid, Stein and you Spirit. I want you all to go over everything in these hideouts and talk with the Witches. I want to know exactly what you find as soon as possible."

"Sir please allow me to go with Stein I can help keep Stein balanced while Sid and Spirit can take lead on other labs" Marie spoke softly grabbing the hand of the father of her unborn child.

Kid shook his head if the woman was not pregnant he would have agreed but he knew Stein would never forgive himself or Kid if something were to happen to Marie after all she is a weapon and regardless of pregnancy or not would immediately try to defend Stein.

"I'm sorry Marie but in your condition it could be dangerous. We will not risk your life or the life of your child. Stein I leave the decision up to you whether to pair up with Spirit when exploring the witch's lab" Kid ordered.

Effectively ending the meeting with a swift nod to each person in attendance he strolled out of the room in order to find his two weapons. His mind was racing with what happened inside the room only minutes ago.

"_I can't tell Maka yet we don't even know if this would bring Crona back from the moon let alone the fact that neither Maka nor Soul has reported any problems with the amount of Black Blood in his system."_ Kid thought running his hands through his hair cursing at himself for making it unsymmetrical.

"DAMN IT WHY MUST MY HAIR BE SO UNHOLY!" He screamed which could be heard all the way down the school even being heard perfectly in the prison cells.

* * *

Soul sat in his usual seat in class sitting alongside his meister who sat upright taking notes so zealously that it still somewhat shocked the weapon. The white haired scythe peaked a crimson eye open looking at the girl before him. Her pigtails were coming loose from their last training session and she very unusually didn't bother to tighten her signature pigtails back up. He watched as she sighed irritably, his mind felt a gentle tug of irritation that must have come from Maka, as she grabbed her hair ties and wrapped them around her wrist letting her hair down.

"_Beautiful, you should let your hair down more often Maka_" Soul thought to himself his face turned red at the thought, he noticed that Maka seemed to blush and tug at the loose strands of hair blocking her face from his view. Soul's eyes narrowed she couldn't have possibly heard him could she? He groaned thinking about earlier and how he sworn he could have actually hear what she was thinking. Sure he was a Death Scythe now but unless they were under a soul resonance there was no way for them to communicate in such a manner. Let alone hear what they didn't mean to communicate. Sure he could generally guess what she was thinking and when they were in battle he could feel what she was saying without her having to communicate it because the resonance made their link a lot stronger.

"_It couldn't be… There is no way we can hear each others thoughts"_ He groaned this was so uncool. It was safe to say that nothing would be able to help Soul concentrate on class now. Soul sighed and gave up even bothering go pretend he was listening.

"Hey Soul… Soul? SOUL" Black Star yelled from his seat behind the white haired weapon causing said weapon to turn around slightly wary of Stein who was obviously pretending he did not hear.

"What is it Black Star?" Soul growled rubbing his ears to avoid any more ringing ear syndrome. It was times like this that he seriously questioned that his friend had any control what so ever in his brain on his vocal cords.

The blue haired boy grinned, "Stein's calling on you buddy" pointing to Stein and everyone else who was looking at him. A few such as Ox were trying to hold back laughter causing Soul to turn white.

"Thank you Soul for kindly deciding to pay attention. I should cut you up into tiny pieces for punishment but sadly that's not allowed…" Stein sighed rubbing his glasses as if in pain that his inner madness cannot be unleashed. As much as Soul respected the guy it still shocked him how Kid still let him teach. Well with Marie here his tendencies have gone down a lot.

"What was it I was supposed to be paying attention for?"

"He was asking us to show the class as a Death Scythe your enhanced form and the skills" Maka inserted glaring at her weapon, Sure Stein was still creepy but he was a teacher! And their friend!

"Why Kid canceled it after me" Soul turned to her giving her a look that ran between confusion and tiredness.

"_Soul why are you tired? It isn't even noon yet!"_ Maka thought and received an unexpected surprise.

"_Because THIS IS HAPPENING tiny tits"_ Oh did he sound grumpy.

Maka turned her head toward Soul blinking; did he really just answer her thought with one of this own? He inwardly groaned it was no use keeping it from Maka now she heard his reply, he heard her thought and now it was impossible to ignore. This would have to wait till after class and looking at Stein's relieved face the bell must have just rung.

"Forget it we will continue where we left off on Monday. Soul, Maka both of you please stay for a moment" Stein spoke his back to the entire class going over some paper on his desk. Maka took the time to look at her white haired weapon and gave him a soft smile and he smirked at her. Stein turned just in time to witness this short interaction and smiled in the way that only he could.

"Alright so which one of you would like to tell me what the hell is going on? Soul while you usually show no interest in class today was unusual even for you. And you Maka seemed distracted a few moments ago has something happened?" Stein looked between them as if trying to dissect them although knowing him he probably was trying NOT to do exactly that.

"Um... Well Sir I was wondering if you had any books on Soul Resonance's not the basics but past accounts from the previous Death Scythes or anything about its err.. Would creation be the right word?" Maka spoke starting strong and her voice turned slightly softer in concentration unsure of how to finish off her question. Her frustration was showing she knew it even without the gently feeling she got from Soul it was weird but she could tell that is was… amusement? Yeah it was amusement mixed with something else that she could not explain.

**Bang!**

"Ouch what was that for Maka!" Soul growled rubbing his head eying the dictionary Maka seemed to pull from thin air, much to his disbelieve she carried that thing in her backpack.

"I saw that look! How many times do I need to tell you Soul I can read you like a book?" Maka seethed, even though she was thinking "_That and I can even confirm what you feel and think through what I have to call some sort of permanent soul resonance"_ She thought praying that he did not quite her all of that. After all she still was unsure if this theory was correct how he would deal.

"There are some in the library. Soul as a Death Scythe can access take him to the library and you'll be able to check them out" Stein stated turning the screw on the side of his head._ "So there is something going on with their soul resonance_" He thought.

* * *

Stein stood at his front door of his laboratory one that he within the next few months would be moving out of into a regular home as per request from the lovely woman he impregnated.

"_Really what was I thinking? I'm a lunatic not fit to be a father but I will be and Marie is happy so there really isn't anything I can do if I even wanted to"_ He thought to himself chuckling as he opened the door to find boxed leaned up against the wall and his soon to be wife curled up on a less than comfortable couch going over a newspaper.

"Stein? Your home late" Marie said looking up from the newspaper over at the man before her smiling.

"Marie" He grinned at her grabbing her by the hands gently helping the lady up.

"You have something to tell me" She stated more than questioned, the man, who she used to fear would be consumed by madness, was stiff even more so than usual during a relatively peaceful time.

"Soul and Maka's resonance has from the looks of things developed" This caused Marie to look at him with her eye raised.

"They are obviously close being partners but it seems the usual connection that occurs during soul resonance has extended to when they are in their normal states" Stein spoke as is conducting a serious lecture. Marie could see that if the man was a machine his wheels like the screw on the side of his head would be turning wildly.

Marie's eyes widened and clapped her hands together stars coming alive in her eyes.

"Stein… do you realize that this kind of development as never happened before it's a myth!" The blonde's voice seemed to go higher worried but excited for the young couple they were discussing.

"Yes however they have not told me if my hunch is right. The clues are all there I am sure I am correct. This could give our side a great boost but it means if this is what we think it is… while they are each others greatest strength already they will be literally each others weakness as well"

"First they will have to admit why such a bond occurred" Marie murmured causing Stein to chuckle.

"Well at least I will not miss much then" Marie smiled at him curling into his side as he wrapped an arm around her in a very rare act of emotion.

"Mmhm I'll tell you all that you miss while I take over your classes. How many labs are there left to search?" She asked.

"Another 15 at least. I didn't realize how many labs the crazy witch had" Stein growled softly pushing the women in front of him into their bedroom.

* * *

Maka sat on Soul's death contraption waiting for him to finish whatever conversation he had with Black Star. She shivered wondering since when did the weather in September get this cold? She was so engrossed in her thoughts she flinched when she felt a pair of strong hands gently tug a black and yellow jacket over her shoulders.

" You really need to buy a better jacket Maka" Soul's gritty voice murmured as he went further as to grab her arms and wrap her into his jacket so it was zipped up keeping her warm. She looked down smiling softly as the jacket snuggled into her. She looked up and was shocked… last year Soul was a bit on the short side now he was standing at 6'3 she guessed and she barely reached his shoulder… when did he get so tall and why now of all times to notice?

Maka shook her head now was not the time! Soul had mounted his bike and was waiting for Maka to get on, as she normally did she held him tightly by the waist her head resting on his back.

"_Soul?"_ Maka reached out seeing if he could still hear her especially if she reached out.

"_Maka"_

She tightened her grip as they turned, feeling the familiar way Soul moved on the bike and then she felt a spike in their energy similar to when they go into soul resonance.

"_Are we? You know"_

"_I think it might be something similar. Like a permanent connection that might strengthen when we do soul resonance"_ Soul answered she could feel the frustration in his body and his mind. It was soul resonance but then it wasn't. This wasn't a conscious decision in battle but somehow this felt more intimate than their soul resonance during battle.

"_I know Maka"_ Soul sent her a comforting vibe as a way of saying whatever this was that was fine.

Maka smiled as they finally turned into their apartment where Blair was waving from the window.

"I guess we will just have to figure out whatever this is together then" Maka smiled.

Soul chuckled "How very cool of you Maka"

* * *

**A.N: There you have it the second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully the time frame for chapters is between 2 -4 weeks apart if I can write and don't get over worked. Reviews would be appreciated tell me what you guys think!**

**Love**

**CrazyGirl**


End file.
